Alzheimer
by raehyuk98
Summary: Aku tau, cepat atau lambat saat seperti ini pasti akan terjadi / meskipun kehilanganya adalah salah satu yang mungkin terjadi. bad summary.. YAOI, DLDR, HAEHYUK..


Tittle : alzheimer Author : raehyuk98, ressaelfhyukjae Length : OneShoot Genre : sad, angst (GAGAL)  
>Chara : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae Declaimer : They belong to god, parents, themself and they have each other Warning : Typo and miss typo, alur membingungkan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, NO COPAS AND PLAGIATISM...<br>Rated : T

Note: Alzheimer : Penyakit neurologis yang menyerang otak, semacam penyusutan yang terjadi pada otak. Gejalanya adalah penurunan memori secara drastis, halusinasi, perubahan kepribadian, dll. Penderita penyakit ini rata-rata orang tua, namun tidak sedikit yang belum menginjak usia lanjut terjangkit penyakit ini, bukan penyakit menular, namun bisa diturunkan secara genetis. Dalam tingkatan tertentu, penderita perlahan akan kehilangan beberapa memori yang tidak akan dapat kembali, kemudian karena itu, kepribadiannya berubah, dia mulai melupakan jalan ke tempat-tempat yang bahkan dilewati setiap hari, orang-orang yang dia kenal, dan terakhir orang-orang terdekatnya, bahkan jati dirinya sendiri. Sejauh ini, penyakit ini belum ditemukan penyebab pasti serta obatnya. Tapi di dalam ff ini akan sedikit di LEBIHKAN untuk mendukung alur cerita pada ff ini,, jadi mohon di mengerti ya..

-  
>ALUR KAYAK KERETA,, CEPET.. YG GAK KUAT GAK USAH BACA.. #capslock jeboll..hehe..<p>

Ku langkahkan kaki ku kedalam rumah minimalis yang berada di depan ku, terus melangkahkan kakiku mencari seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan walaupun aku tak yakin ia masih mengingat ku dan mengingat semua hal yang pernah berlalu.  
>Seketika perasaan lega menghampiriku saat aku melihat seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan sedang tidur terlelap di atas ranjang, tapi saat terbangun nanti aku tak yakin perasaan lega ini masih ada.<br>Aku mendekapnya erat, memeluknya seakan takut ia akan pergi.. dan memang aku takut akan hal itu.. atau mungkin takut hal yang lebih buruk lah yang akan terjadi.

Pagi telah menghampiri saat sebuah cahaya menerpa wajahku, tapi aku merasa enggan untuk melepaskannya, entahlah.. aku merasa benci saat malam menyapa dan membuat semuanya terlelap, begitupun pagi hari yang membuat semua orang terpaksa bangun dari tidur lelapnya, bukan masalah bagi orang lain, tapi denganku.. saat pagi menyapa aku selalu mendapati orang yang ku cinta selalu menatap ku dengan tatapan kosong miliknya, melupakan segalanya yang telah berlalu, bahkan melupakan diriku dan perasaannya padaku.  
>"Eunghh... "<br>kurasakan ia mulai menggeliat resah, tapi aku masih enggan melepaskan pelukanku, aku takut semuanya akan berakhir, aku harap jangan terjadi lagi.  
>Aku mencoba menenangkan nya saat ku rasakan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar dan membasahi dahinya, mengelus lembut surai blondenya dan menghapus keringat tersebut, tapi hal tersebut tidak membuatnya menyerah untuk terlepas dari pelukanku, aku pun semakin mengeratkan pelukanku saat ia semakin meronta, aku hanya takut jika kejadian kemarin kembali terulang.. ia yang mencoba melukai dirinya, ia yang terus menjerit dalam ketakutannya.. dan di saat itu pula aku menjadi seseorang yang sangat bodoh, yang hanya terdiam ketika melihat kekasihnya yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri.. dan mulai tersadar saat darah segar telah keluar dari lubang hidungnya..<br>Aku harap semua ini akan segera berakhir.  
>Tanpa sadar air mata ku mengalir saat mengingat betapa bodohnya diriku, dan betapa mengerikannya jika hal itu terulang kembali, air mataku yang tak sengaja mengenai surai blonde nya yang sudah basah akibat keringat dingin yang sempat menyerangnya tadi semakin membuat surainya menjadi lepek.<br>"maaf.. "  
>bukan.. itu bukan suaraku, tapi suaranya,<br>tidak baby, seharusnya aku lah yang meminta maaf.. karna aku yang terlalu takut kehilangan mu.. pengecut bukan.. huh..

Penyakitlah yang membuatnya seperti ini, alzheimer penyakit neurologis yang menyerang otak, menyebabkan penurunan memori secara drastis, bahkan kehilangan beberapa memori yang tidak akan kembali, kemudian karena itu kepribadiannya berubah, dia mulai melupakan jalan ketempat-tempat yang bahkan sering di lewatinya setiap hari, orang-orang yang dia kenal, dan terakhir orang-orang terdekatnya bahkan jati dirinya, dan sejauh ini belum di temukan penyebab pasti serta obatnya..  
>Jika bisa, aku memohon pada tuhan untuk menggantikan posisinya.. aku tak sanggup jika harus melihat tatapan kosongnya setiap pagi, aku tak sanggup melihatnya yang selalu menderita. Aku seharusnya sudah siap menghadapi ini semua saat dokter telah memvonisnya satu tahun yang lalu..<p>

Satu tahun yang lalu. . semuanya seperti biasa, bahkan nyaris sempurna karna saat itu aku bisa sangat sering medengar tawa riang dan bahagianya yang keluar lepas dari bibir plumnya.. Begitupun dengan Gummy Smile nya yang tak pernah bosan ia bagikan padaku, dan tatapan penuh cinta dari mata indahnya yang selalu menemani hari ku, tapi sekarang... tawanya mungkin telah hilang di telan bumi, gummy smile nya yang kini berganti dengan raut kesakitan, dan tatapannya yang kini telah berubah, tak ada tatapan penuh cintanya lagi, hanya ada tatapan kosong yang penuh ketakutan dan kesakitan..

Perlahan aku mulai melepas pelukan ku.. menatapnya yang selalu setia memberikan tatapan kosongnya padaku.. tunggu.. ada yang aneh dari tatapannya kali ini, tatapannya tak lagi menunjukan ketakutan seperti kemarin, apakah kini kepribadiannya telah berubah kembali, setiap pagi aku selalu menemukan sesuatu yang baru pada dirinya..  
>"baby.. kau sudah bangun hmm? "<br>Seseorang yang telah menemaniku selama 7 tahun ini, seseorang yang telah mau berbagi kisah bersamaku, seseorang yang telah sangat sabar menghadapi berbagai sikap childish ku, dan tentunya seseorang yang telah mau menerima dan mencintaiku sampai saat ini. Lee HyukJae..  
>Dia hanya menatap ku bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya lucu saat tadi aku bertanya padanya.<br>"kau siapa? "  
>hahh.. hyuk.. apa kau tak pernah bosan selalu menanyakan hal itu setiap saat? "aku Lee DongHae.."<br>tangan ku bergerak mengelus lembut surai blondenya yang sudah mulai mengering, wajahnya semakin terlihat tirus dan pucat dari hari ke hari, begitupun pergelangan tangannya yang ikut mengecil saat aku menggenggamnya lembut.  
>"Lee DongHae.."<br>dia mengulangnya, aku tahu cepat atau lambat ini semua akan terjadi, dia yang akan melupakan ku, bahkan melupakan segalanya.  
>"ne baby.. aku Lee DongHae, suamimu"<br>kini dia semakin menatapku bingung.  
>" suami.. apa itu? "<br>"suami adalah seorang pendamping hidup, dan aku adalah suami mu baby, kau mau makan? biar ku buatkan.. "  
>aku meninggalkannya berniat mengambil beberapa makanan untuk sarapannya.<br>"aishh.. babo"  
>aku segera kembali ke kamar saat mengingat kejadian mengerikan yang sempat terjadi kemarin lebih tepatnya 2 hari yang lalu, padahal aku baru melangkahkan kaki ku dua langkah di depan pintu kamar.<br>"baby... kau tunggu di sini ne, jangan kemana mana"  
>cup.. meskipun aku yakin kau tak akan pernah kemana mana dengan keadaan mu yang seperti ini. Setelah mengecup keningnya, aku kembali menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa roti dan mengolesinya dengan slai strawberry serta membuat susu strawberry kesukaannya.<p>

bugh.. bugh...  
>"Akhh.. sakit.. disini sangat sakit.."<br>saat aku tiba di kamar, aku melihat kekasihku yang sedang memukul mukul kepalanya sendiri sambil berteriak kesakitan, dengan cepat aku menghampirinya dan menaruh sarapan tadi di meja sebelah tempat tidur ku.  
>"sstt baby.. berhenti, berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri.."<br>aku berusaha menenangkannya, membawa dirinya kepelukan ku, memeluk tubuhnya dan kedua tangannya dengan erat, takut kalau ia akan menyakiti dirinya lagi. Aku mohon berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri hyuk.  
>"hiks.. hiks.. di sini.. disini sangat sakit lee donghae.."<br>"sstt.. baby uljima.. aku tau, aku bisa merasakannya, uljima ne"  
>aku semakin erat memeluknya, mengusap punggung sempit miliknya, memberikan rasa nyaman padanya, sesekali aku pun mengecupi kepalanya, berharap bisa membantu mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Kau tau hyuk, aku pun merasakannya, sakit itu aku pun merasakannya, saat aku melihatmu seperti tadi seluruh badanku terasa sakit, begitu pula hati ini, seperti merasakan apa yang kau rasa, berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang aku rasa.<br>Isakannya mulai mereda, dan saat itu pula darah segar turun dari hidungnya, aku mengelap darah tersebut, menangkup wajah tirusnya yang semakin memucat, apakah sesakit itu? "apakah masih sakit babby?"  
>ucapku seraya mengelus surai nya yang telah kembali lepek oleh peluhnya, maaf baby aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi.<br>"tidak.. lee donghae "  
>lee donghae, panggilan itu sudah akrab ku dengar semenjak ia mengidap penyakit tersebut.<br>"hae baby.. hanya hae, bukan lee donghae.. araseo.."  
>ujar ku dan mengecup keningnya lalu mengacak surai rambutnya yang masih sedikit lepek. ia hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya lucu.<br>"ne hae.."  
>aku kembali mengecupi setiap inchi wajahnya, saat ini aku benar benar takut jika harus kehilangannya. Ia kembali mengerjapkan matanya, bingung dengan apa yang aku lakukan, dia tetap terlihat manis walau dalam keadaan seperti ini..<br>"haha... kau lucu baby, jaa, ayo makan.."  
>aku kembali mengacak surai rambutnya, dan mengambil sarapan yang tadi aku sempat taruh di atas meja. aku tetap meyakinkan diriku, bahwa sesuatu yang baiklah yang akan terjadi padanya, meskipun kehilanganya adalah salah satu yang mungkin terjadi.<br>"itu apa hae? " "ini roti slai strawberry, makanlah kau sangat menyukainya.. jaa buka mulut mu aaa..."  
>ia menerima suapan ku, ku lihat tubuhnya sedikt memberi respon terhadap suapan ku.<br>"ini enak hae.."  
>ia masih asik mengunyah makanan nya, wajahnya sangat manis, aku bersyukur pada tuhan karna telah mempertemukan ku pada sosok malaikat di depanku ini.<br>"baby, bisakah kau seperti ini.."  
>ucapku dan tersenyum padanya, berharap ia akan mengikutiku.<br>" seperti ini hae.."  
>ya tuhan, dia tersenyum, senyum indahnya, aku sangat merindukan senyuman itu.<br>"terimakasih baby.."  
>aku merengkuh tubuhnya, aku harap kau akan tetap seperti ini, aku harap bisa selalu melihat senyum mu, aku harap kau bisa selalu berada di sampingku, selamanya.<p>

Sudah 2 hari setelah aku melihat senyumnya, keadaannya semakin memburuk, kini tulang wajahnya dapat terlihat jelas begitupun pada seluruh tubuhnya.  
>tuhan, jika kau ingin mengambilnya maka ambilah, tapi jangan siksa ia seperti ini, aku akan berusaha untuk merelakannya, meskipun aku tau itu akan sulit, aku akan mencoba untuk menempati janjiku dahulu,, saat ia masih di kenakan vonis dan belum benar benar mengalaminya seperti sekarang.<p>

~flashback saat ini ia sangat manis, rambut blondenya yang sudah sangat panjang bahkan sampai menutupi mata indahnya sangat terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.  
>"hae kau taukan, bahwa aku memiliki penyakit tersebut, aku mohon saat waktu itu tiba tetaplah menjadi lee donghae yang seperti ini, lee donghae yang kuat bukan lee donghae yang cengeng, aku tak memintamu untuk bertahan saat semua ini terjadi, kau boleh meninggalkan ku kapan saja..."<br>ucapnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidangku dan memeluknya erat, aku tahu dia pasti merasa terpukul dengan hasil vonis dokter yang telah menyatakan jika ia mengidap gejala alzheimer.  
>"aku berjanji baby, aku tak akan cengeng karna hal tersebut, dan aku akan tetap selalu ada di sampingmu,, sudahlah baby tidak usah di fikirkan, lihat.. wajahmu semakin pucat " aku mengangkat wajahnya saat aku merasakan bajuku basah, dia menangis lagi, akupun menghapus jejak air matanya, mengecup mata indah miliknya.<br>"aku hanya ingin kau tak mengelak dari takdir tersebut hae, takdir dimana suatu saat aku akan melupakanmu, takdir dimana aku akan mening..."  
>cup...<br>"aku tau baby, aku tidak akan mengelak dari takdir tersebut dan aku akan berada di dalam takdir tu bersamamu, di samping mu dan tetap menjadi namja yang kuat"  
>seminggu setelahnya, hyukjae mengalami penyakit tersebut, dia benar benar melupakanku, bahkan melupakan semuanya.<br>~ flashback off

aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, kondisi hyukjae saat ini semakin parah.  
>"k..kau si.. siapa? "<br>pertanyaan yang sudah sangat ku hafal setiap ia terbangun dari tidurnya.  
>"aku lee donghae baby, kau sudah bangun? "<br>bahkan untuk bicarapun ia kesulitan, aku yakin tenggorokannya sangat perih karna selalu mengeluarkan darah setiap saat.  
>"jangan bangun.. tetap di situ"<br>tegurku saat ia ingin bangun dari tempat tidur. aku menghampirinya, ikut membaringkan diriku di sebelahnya, dan menjadikan lenganku sebagai bantalnya.  
>"kau tau baby, posisi seperti ini mengingatkanku saat pertama kali kita berkencan, kau yang dulu seorang namja kutu buku, dan selalu mengajakku kencan di perpustakaan, saat kau kelelahan membaca kau dengan seenaknya menarik lenganku lalu menaruh kepalamu di atas lenganku dan menjadikannya bantal seperti ni, kau sangat lucu dulu, bahkan sampai saat ini. kau ingat, saat itu kita sering membolos bersama dan berteriak tidak jelas di atap sekolah, dan saat ketahuan kita menjalani hukuman itu bersama, dan kita juga selalu menyanyikan lagu haru bersama sama.. hmmm.. kau ingin aku bernyanyi sekarang baby, baiklah.<br>Ireon gibun cheoeumiya Baby ireon sarang cheoeumiya Baby nareul seollege haneun saram mallya narang darmeun sarang neo mallya bogo bwado tto bogo sipeo nae yeopeman isseojul saram nuga bwado nae ippeun yeojachingu narang darmeun sarang neo mallya nun gamado chajeul su isseo sesang dan hanappunin neol naega neol jikyeojulge Baby neoui harue naui harue seoroga itgie nan modeun geosi areumdawo heeojijaneun apeun mal haji malgi geureoke nae yeopeman isseojwoyo Hiks..baby maaf, aku tak dapat menjagamu lebih baik, tidak mampu membuat kenangan yang indah lebih banyak lagi bersamamu, tidak dapat membuat mu selalu tersenyum, dan aku tak mampu menempati janjiku padamu, janji untuk selalu menjadi namja yang kuat, hiks.. namja yang tidak cengeng, maaf.. maaf, kau.. kau akan selalu menjadi bagian hidupku, lee hyukjae saranghae..."  
>Dia tak pernah lebih baik dari saat ini, selamat jalan hyuk, aku harap kau akan bahagia, aku harap saat disana kau sudah tak merasakan sakit itu lagi, bahagialah,, maka akupun akan lebih bahagia...<br>aku tau kau akan selalu berada di sampingku bukan hyuk...  
>"gomawo..."<br>karna telah mencintaiku sampai akhir karna telah hadir dalam hidupku karna telah membuat ku bahagia "saranghae..."  
>E.N.D<p>

HAIIII.. annyyeonnggg..  
>Aku author newbie.<br>.. mohon di review ne, masih perlu masukan nihh... GOMAWO...  
>salam kennaalll...<p>

Makasih buat sull ( Musume Amai09) yang udah mau ngasih ide... hehe... tapi malah aku yg publish... sorry...  
>Sebenernya mau di bikin chap, tapi... hehe..<br>jadi,,, bolehkah tinggalkan review sekarang... 


End file.
